September 10, 2010
by PhantomPhan67
Summary: THis is the prequel to 'The Unkept Promise'... Hope you like it.


**Hey Everyone, if you read 'The Unkept Promise' which is a story that I posted a little while ago, this is the prequel... This actually happened, but with me and my best friend of ALL time... **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! **

* * *

><p>I thought, I thought she died. It was the most frightening experience of my life; I thought that the only lifelong friend that I had left, Samantha Anne Manson, died. I've written about this before, but never like this; I'm going more in depth about this than I've ever done before. To understand why I'm writing this, I need to start at the beginning.<p>

I woke up on a typical Friday to find out that it was anything but. I got up and went to school, had classes, everything went wrong starting in math class after lunch. I could see the ambulance, I didn't know why the ambulance was there, but I could see it and KNEW that there was something wrong. I looked out the window until it got blocked by someone who noticed the ambulance; I looked down and kept doing my homework. I left the classroom in silence and went up to French; I looked for Sam on the stairs as I always did. She wasn't there; I assumed that she had already gone into her next class. I sat in my seat when the girl that sat next to me started talking to me.

"Hey Danny, did you hear about the girl that was taken away in an ambulance last period?" She asked me. I turned my head towards her.

"No, but I could see the ambulance from my classroom. Do you know what happened?"

"Yeah, you know that weird girl that wears like ALL black," she asked?

"She's goth," I growled deeply. But I nodded indicating I knew her.

"Well, she hit her head during gym or something and was taken to the hospital."

"No, she wasn't." I refused to believe her.

"Yes she was." This got to me; I laid my head down on my desk and started whispering "No." After a few minutes she realized that I didn't want to talk and stopped trying to talk to me. At least halfway through the class someone across the room noticed that I had my head on my desk.

"Madame, I think there's something wrong with Danny," someone said from across the room.

"Qu'est que-c'est Daniel?" Mme asked. Meaning, "What is it, Danny?"

"N'est rien. Je suis d'accord." I replied with my head still on my desk. Meaning, "It's nothing. I'm okay." I kept my head on my desk for the rest of the class time. When class ended I gathered my homework and hurried out the door. I went down to my locker then to gym. I went to gym the same as always until my teacher started talking about the girl that was taken to the hospital earlier that day.

"Due to the fact that someone got injured this morning, I am giving you an option to either walk the fit trail or play tennis."

"Who was it," an obnoxious guy yelled from the crowd of students!

"It doesn't matter. She's okay now."

"Tell us," another yelled! The class began talking about who it was. I stayed quiet, but the whispers grew louder around me.

"Please tell us," one more guy yelled!

"Sam," I said quietly.

"Please, Mrs. ," one final boy yelled at the teacher standing in front of them.

"It was Sam Manson. Now, stop talking," I hollered.

"How would you know, Danny?" A random girl near me asked quite loudly, with disbelief in her voice. Everyone around me stopped talking and awaited my response.

"Because she's my best friend, and she might be dead for all I know!" I screamed at them. They remained silent as I began to cry lightly.

"Okay class; go outside while I speak with Danny." We talked for a few minutes until I began bawling, at which point she sent me to talk to Mr. .

I talked to him for a minute, but he didn't help me. Thus, I got sent to Dr. F, I talked to him for the rest of my gym period and a few minutes of homeroom. My teacher was pretty lenient so he allowed me and Alex Gordon to pass notes.

I came late and when I came into the classroom, the first thing I did was I took out a piece of paper, wrote on it, and passed it to Alex. We passed random notes for a few minutes, then it got serious when I began telling him what happened to Sam. We sat passing notes about what happened for about 10 minutes then just sat in silence. The school day ended on a sad note, had I known who was in class with Sam when it happened, I would've asked one of them.

On my way out of the school, I was angry and in a rush to get home, I didn't have time to be messed with by anyone, so when Dash got in my way, I did what any normal person would do... I punched him in the gut.

I went home and told my mom and dad what had happened, they said to call the Manson's. I did as they said, no one answered. I tried calling Sam's cell phone and listened to what I thought would be the last time I heard her voice, her voicemail:

"Hi, this is Sam, leave a message." I didn't, I couldn't bring myself to leave a message. I didn't even know if she would ever get the message. I didn't know what to say had I left a message:

"Hey, this is Danny; I know that you may never get this, but if you do, call me." No, that was not something I could say, ever.

My mom took me to my aunts house after that. On the way home I tried to call the Manson's again, Mr. Manson answered, I was frantic and asked him questions about if she was okay, he said she was, I asked him what happened, he never said. I asked him if it was still okay for me and a few other friends to take her out for breakfast on her birthday on Monday, he said that it was. I did and she appeared fine, but I can't help but worry that she won't be okay for long.

It will soon be the one year anniversary of that day, and each day I have to talk to her, whether it is by way of text, Skype, Facebook, Roblox, in person, or any way imaginable, to make sure she's okay. If I can't contact her I contact one of her friends to make sure she's alright, I know that I can't live without her friendship, and I never plan to.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Did it make you cry? Let me know and if you haven't already, read '<span>The Unkept Promise<span>' **  
><strong>Peace, Love, Phantom,<strong>  
><strong>PhantomPhan67<strong>  
><strong>:D :P <strong>


End file.
